Parallel Universe
by LaurieCullen
Summary: The cast of Twilight gets sent to Forks. What can go wrong? A little RobxKristen and the regular cannon romance. The cast's personalities are made up by me to make this funny.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! THE ACTOR PERSONALITIES COME FROM MY IMAGINATION! THEY MAY AND/OR MAY NOT BE LIKE THIS!**

"And scene! Good job today! Be here tomorrow and ready by six in the morning, not six at night Kellan." Bill (Condon) said as he grabbed his bag and walked out of the studio. The natural lighting was perfect to shoot the Cullen house scenes.

"Yay! Back to my hobo clothes!" Kristen said as she grabbed her track pants and sweatshirt. Peter went off the set to check his Nokia Lumia 920.

"Why did you guys have to get me shooting during my coffee break?" Elizabeth said as she took a sip of her Starbucks latte.

"Why are you so obsessed with your coffee?" Rob shot back. "Nice one babe!" Kristen said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ugh! Thank goodness I can get these contacts off!" Jackson exclaimed. "I second that!" Kellan said as he leaned his head back and plucked the contact out of his blue eye.

"Ash, will you be ready in time to go eat Chinese or shall we wait a week for you to get your makeup on?" Liz asked as she tossed her cup aside.

"Liz, be nice to Ashley please? We need to be nice to each other for tonight. Plus, you need both your hand to play cups, and your vocal chords." Nikki said as she jumped to Ashley's defense.

"Oh yeah, party in out hotel room tonight! We're gonna sneak into the banquet hall and play cups all night long." Liz said mischievously.

"I can't have another warrant!" Kellan said. "What did you do now?" Nikki asked. "I may have T.P.'d my neighbor's front yard." Kellan confessed. "Kellan!" Peter scolded. "You may be my dad onscreen but you are NOT off screen." Kellan joked.

Peter shut up and pulled on a GAP hoodie. Liz shrugged on her leather jacket and helped Kristen out of her sweater. "Thanks for holding down my tank top, Liz." Kristen said. "Anytime Kristen." Liz said as Kristen pulled her sweater off her head.

"Guys, lets get pizza instead! More time for cups!" Jackson said. "That's a good idea!" Liz exclaimed and looked for her cell phone.

"Crap! I can't find my cell!" Liz said. "Here, borrow mine." Peter said, handing the shiny phone to Liz. She dialed the phone and ordered a pizza. "I hope everyone likes meat lovers." Liz said as she handed the cell back to Peter.

The group walked out of the studio with bags intact. They piled into Liz's Escalade and drove to the nearest Domino's.

"Lets play trivia: Twilight style!" Kristen prompted. "Okay, but I get the first question." Nikki said, "What is the town called that the Cullens live in?" "Forks!" Peter yelled. "yep!" Nikki confirmed. "How cool would it be to visit Forks?"

Kristen asked. Suddenly, everyone got a tingly feeling and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter POV

I awoke in a forest, surrounded by the rest of the cast. I sat up and rubbed my temples, I had a wicked headache.

"Where are we?" Kristen asked.

I spotted the big, modern house.

"I don't think we're in LA anymore!" I said, standing up and helping Liz up.

"Look! Is that what I think it is?" Ashley exclaimed as she pointed at the house.

"We're in Forks!" Nikki said, shocked.

"Thanks, genius!" Liz said.

"Guys, lets see if anybody's home." Jackson suggested.

"Okay," Rob said as the group walked up to the house.

I knocked on the glass door and a very familiar face walked up.

"Hello..." Carlisle said, making a very odd face.

"oh, my name is Peter and I'm lost, do you know where my friends and I can take shelter for the night?" I asked.

I knew he what he would say, I knew him better than he knew himself.

"You can stay here for the night, I'm sure my family wouldn't mind." he answered.

"Um, Carlisle, who is this?" Esme said, her eyes darting back and forth between the two look-alike men.

"This is Peter, and well, he's lost, so are his friends." Carlisle explained.

"Oh, okay, the kids will be back in about an hour," Esme said, until Kellan interrupted her.

"Are those pancakes I smell?" Kellan asked, a smile spreading across his face.

By now, he looked like the Cheshire cat.

"Calm down Kellan! You look like a serial killer!" Liz said, and then she saw Esme.

Liz's jaw dropped and Esme couldn't quit staring.

"Yes, they are, would you like one?" Esme asked, quickly changing the topic, a skill in which she had to learn to survive her unpredictable vampire family.

The look on Kellan's face said it all as he followed Esme to the open kitchen.

"Sit down," Carlisle said invitingly.


End file.
